Marvel's Kinesis
by TurboSyl
Summary: Skylar Ross is a young, 16 year old girl. Her father left her and her mother when she was just 6 years old, and since then, her mother raised her to be a strong, fierce woman. She never realized it before, but she now knows she has powers. In the story, Skylar uses her powers to fight crime, and some familiar faces from Marvel also make an appearance here and there.
1. Chapter 1: Inception

**_Chapter One: Inception_**

_**Lagonda Bay, California**_

Sixteen-year old Skylar Ross sat on the balcony outside her room in her family's apartment, staring into the bustling cityscape below her.

_Ugh...Got school in an hour and I really can't be bothered, _She thought, sighing as she headed back to her room and reluctantly threw on some clothes from her closet, stepping over piles and piles of dirty laundry on the floor and heading into the living room. Her mother greeted her happily.

"Sleep well, Sky?" She asked when Skylar walked into the room and placed a plate of eggs and waffles in front of her daughter. There wasn't really a lot of confusion between them about who was talking to who, as they were the only ones in the small apartment. Her dad had left Skylar's life when she was six years old, and not a call or a text, even, since then.

"Uh...yeah. Thanks, Mom." Skylar groaned. She missed having a father-figure in her life, even though she knew her mother was currently on her sixth relationship since her husband's abandonment for another woman, "Another day...another...day. Okay, I can't think of anything to finish that sentence."

Skylar finished eating her food, put her plate in the dishwasher, then dashed upstairs for her backpack, then back downstairs as she spotted the bus arriving through a window. She hurried out of the house, frantically waving goodbye to her mother as she did and managed to make it onto the bus.

"Hey, Skylar!" A voice called over to her. As she walked to the source of the voice at the back of the bus, she avoided a few intimidating glares from the boys' football team and sat next to her friend Angel.

_Angel's the only one I've even remotely told about my...how do I put this...abilities. She was a bit freaked out at first, but she's known for a few months. It still surprises her to this day, though...and me, _Skylar thought as Angel's frequent ramblings about Spider-Man faded into the background, _I mean, you step into one wrong alleyway in this city-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Angel snapping in front of her and bringing her back to reality, "Sky? Skyyyy...Earth to Sky, the bus stopped. Let's move."

"Huh? Oh, um, right," Skylar shook her head as she picked her backpack up off the bus floor and they walked out into the school.

_Ventura Secondary School, Lagonda Bay_

_Minutes later..._

The two walked into their first period class, and just as they sat down, Skylar sensed a loud explosion far away, looking at Angel, who nodded back.

"Um, Miss Fairgreen? I...really, REALLY need to go...like, super bad, I'm sorry—it's just that time of the month, you know?" Skylar bluffed. She had her powers for just less than six months, and this would be her first crime she'd get to stop. And that would be all well and good, if she never remembered she never made a mask.

"I'm sure you'll survive until the end of the lesson, Skylar. You're gonna need to know environmental science if you wanna save the world." Miss Fairgreen, Skylar's fairly understanding yet still strict teacher replied.

_No, I don't need environmental science to save the world, idiot. I've got powers for that. Okay, slow down. Maybe not "save the world", but at least keep Lagonda Bay in check._

Not even five minutes later, Skylar raised her hand again.

"Yes, Miss Ross. You're excused." Miss Fairgreen sighed.

"Score!" Angel and Skylar mouthed silently as she walked out of the classroom and scrambled to get outside. She was just one step away from getting outside, with her hand on the door when she heard the school security guard talking with someone around the corner and hastily made herself invisible.

"No, Janice. I'll be at your office soon, on my break." The guard had rounded the corner and was getting closer to Skylar, who was still invisible, and Skylar was praying that her science textbook wouldn't fall out of her bag as he stood practically right beside her. If he saw it fall, the chances of her escaping would likely be very slim.

She stood silently, and held in her breath as she jolted at a loud thud from behind her.

"What the-" The guard reeled, spinning around, not noticing the textbook. Skylar touched the textbook, making it invisible again and quickly scrambled out the front doors of the school. She shoved her bag in a bush where it would be (hopefully) hidden and sprinted down the street, becoming visible again as she stuck her hand out and disabled her power.

When she reached the crime scene, the Lagonda Bay Bank, she noticed two cars pull up, and a bunch of bulky looking thugs clamored out and headed into the bank.

_WAIT! They must be the ones who caused the explosion! Gotta stop them before they reach the vault...but I'll need a stealthy entrance unless I wanna deal with about seven or eight guys straight-on._

She ran around the building until she spotted a vent. She focused her mind and grunted as the vent was ripped off of the wall, leaving a tight, but Skylar-sized opening. She crawled inside and immediately gagged as she got a face full of cobwebs, swatting the out of the way and slowly navigating the vent system until she heard voices directly below an opening in the vent. She dropped down, then in a matter of seconds, attempted to form a plan.

_Okay, screw planning. Just go for it. I mean...surely seven or eight big, burly men can't be that hard to take out, right?_

"Hey, dirtbags! It's time to spill the tea," She shouted to get the thugs' attention.

"Hey look, boys! Some random little girl just wandered in here and now she thinks she can take us on!" One of them laughed, "Let's show her what reality has in store, yeah?" He grimaced, as some of them cracked their knuckles and began to surround her.

"Oh, you all have no idea what's coming to you, do you," She said as she stuck her hand out,"Well, take a seat and FIND OUT!" Skylar focused her mind, launching three of them across the vault room and they collided into the wall, unconscious.

"Rodney! Freddie! Marco!" The first thug watched as one by one his team was sent flying across the room.

"And you're next." Skylar smirked as he attempted to rush her, and she launched him skyward, and his body smashed through the ceiling and stayed there. She dusted her hands off, then checked the time on her phone. She left her science class when it had just started, and now she'd missed the remainder of the 40 minute class. She dashed back to school. If she made it back quickly she'd be just in time for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2: Knuckle Sandwich

Ventura Secondary School, Lagonda Bay, CA

Skylar snuck back onto the school grounds, rummaging through the bush she left her bag in, as she noticed a squirrel eating an acorn standing on her backpack.

"Hey there, little furry...thing...I'm just gonna get my bag really quickly and be on my way-" She whispered as she reached in and pulled her bag out. Unfortunately, the squirrel still hadn't gotten the memo it needed to get off, sitting on the top of her bag as she put it on, "Yo! Squirrel! Get off my bag."

She jumped and it shook him off, sending him scurrying away into a tree.

"Whew. Now that that's over—eep!" She was interrupted by the sound of the lunch bell ringing, and it was immediately followed by a text from Angel as she whipped her phone out.

(I'm back. Where you at?) She quickly texted back and before she could even put her phone back in her pocket, Angel texted back.

(Front benches, as always. And hurry up, you dork!)

_Angel, the one girl who's your best friend one second and the next she calls you a dork. My friendship is great, _Skylar thought as she hurried to the front of the school to meet her.

Not much later...

Skylar jumped over a bench gracefully and landed right beside Angel.

"Skylar, the telekinesis-wielding super-heroine. How'd it go?"

Angel asked, eager to hear about Skylar's first crime stopped.

"About as well as you'd think. Tea was spilled, and—gasp: It wasn't any of mine." Skylar laughed.

"That's just your thing now, isn't it. Going around, 'spilling people's tea'? Love. It." Angel burst out in laughter.

Skylar blew the blue streak of her hair out of her face as it flopped downward, covering her right eye, "Yup! Gotta say, it's fun watching people just kinda go...FWOOOM and get launched backwards into-"

"Hey, loser! You missed science!" She heard an all-too-familiar voice shout across the room. Drake Jones, captain of the boys' football team.

"Shut up, Jones!" Skylar snapped back, as she was tempted to launch him off to Mars so she'd never have to deal with him again.

"Awww, boo hoo, little second-year girl thinks she's all big and tough now!"

Drake shouted back, "Stay the hell outta my way, or the team's gonna make you regret it."

"Just back off, Drake-" Angel was cut off by Skylar stepping in front of her.

"-Oh, what? You need your whole damn team to fight one 'little second-year girl'? Bahaha. Pity. Yeah, that's right, go on." Skylar retorted as he walked up.

"Skylar, what the hell are you doing!?" Angel asked, stepping out of the fray.

"Look, Angel. I know we've been friends since birth, basically, and you've always bailed me out of trouble. Today that changes, I've gotta bail myself out sometimes." Skylar looked back at her as Drake stood mere inches away from her. He pushed her away angrily.

"What'd you say to me?" He shouted at her. Skylar was a little shaken by the push, but she recovered quickly.

"You heard, Jones." She pushed back, and in that instant the rage came out in both of them. Seven year rivalry, all in one fight.

"Go back to your dad! Oh, wait! He left you because you weren't good enough for him! Not you, OR your mom!" He shot back as they both got into a fighting stance.

That was where it really stung Skylar. But she couldn't use her powers, or she'd blow her cover. She screamed, and threw herself toward him, splitting his lip with a strong punch.

"NEVER, EVER talk about my mom." She spat. He charged at her, tackling her to the ground and tugging at her hair.

"Get...off!" She managed to punch him off, then quickly countered with a kick to his midsection.

"AGH!" He hit the ground, then clamored back to his feet and swung at her. Skylar felt a tingling feeling just as he was about to swing and instinctively dodged, his fist merely brushing past the tip of her nose. She reacted quickly, sweeping him off his feet with a low kick and repeatedly punched him in the face until there was a cracking sound.

She walked off without saying a word, leaving everyone behind, and minutes later, a group of teachers carried Drake to the hospital. Skylar knew that when Drake woke up, he would definitely tell the teachers that she did this to him. She made herself invisible and decided to head to her favourite relaxation spot, one that only herself and Angel really went to: her dorm room. She stuck out a hand and slammed the door behind her, and, sure enough, someone came knocking.

"Skylar Ross, this is Principal Hendrick. Open this door, now." Principal Hendrick said firmly.

_Of course it's him. Drake probably snitched, and now I'm likely either suspended or expelled, _She thought, slowly backing away from the door and sliding her window open.

"Go away!" She shouted back as she climbed onto her desk to reach the window, standing in it as virtually every student piled out of their classes and dorms, and Skylar was feeling more and more tempted to throw herself out of the window.

_No one's gonna miss me if I do. Not my dad, not his wife...no one, _She thought as she put her feet up onto the ledge and slowly inched backward until she was standing in the window. Just then, Angel and Principal Hendrick burst in, but just a millisecond too late. By the time they reached where she was, she was already beginning her descent from the second floor of the dormitory building. Everything around her was reduced to nothing but white noise. Kids shouting and taking Snapchats of her fall, silenced. Principal Hendrick running up to the window and helplessly watching as Skylar fell, reduced to silence as he shouted something. Then, everything faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3: Time Out

_**Rose Park General Hospital (Emergency Room), Lagonda Bay**_

_**SOME TIME LATER...**_

Skylar woke up, a white light and white ceiling blinding her as she heard a beeping rhythm from beside her. She turned her head, and found a heart rate monitor beeping steadily, matching her heartbeat.

_Uuuuugh...everything feels like I just got absolutely destroyed by a steamroller, _She thought.

Just then, there was a clicking noise and the door swung open, and the nurse and Angel walked in.

"Wh...what's goin' on?" Skylar slurred as her vision became blurry.

"You've got a lotta broken ribs," Angel sighed, "It's a miracle you even survived...I was about to start planning your funeral when the nurse called me from your phone." Angel gestured to Skylar's once-pristine phone, now absolutely shattered but somehow still operational. The screen was covered in cracks, and a few shards of glass had fallen out. The back of the phone, however, took most of the fall. The plastic back was snapped clean in half, and the camera was so broken it sunk into the phone, instead of poking outward slightly as it normally did. A few of the screen's shards had cut through her jeans pocket and were actually inside her thigh. Skylar winced as she tried to shift her leg, and screamed out in pain.

"AaaaaAAAARGH!" She shrieked, which immediately sent the nurse into a frenzy as she scrambled through the medical supplies to find the pain killers. She walked up to the bed-ridden Skylar and handed her the pills to take them herself. She reached for her bedside water bottle, and took a large swig, holding it in her mouth as she popped the pills in and swallowed, followed by a cough.

"Can I...leave now?" Skylar coughed.

"Almost, Miss Ross. We're going to have to surgically remove the glass shards from your right thigh, then that'll be it." The nurse replied.

"WHAT!?" Skylar shrieked, "Oh, hell no!"

_**After the surgery...**_

"Wasn't so bad, right?" Angel squeezed Skylar's hand as they walked out of the hospital, with Skylar's arm slung over Angel's shoulder.

"You're kidding, right?" Skylar laughed then immediately winced, "I've got way too many stitches to count on my thigh now."

"I'd ask why you jumped from the window, but...for the sake of being a supportive friend right now, I'll save that for a later conversation." Angel sighed as they walked up to her rusted two-door car she found and fixed in a junkyard. She opened the door for Skylar and helped her into the car, then got into the drivers' seat, and they were off.

"Where we going?" Skylar coughed. She was still recovering after her fall, seeing as the landing took every ounce of air out of her.

"To your place." Angel replied flatly. She was normally way friendlier, so this was a drastic departure from the normal Angel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're crazy. I can't go back there! If my mom finds out about-" Skylar paused to gesture to her leg, " then she'll never let me leave the house!"

"She has to know-" Angel started, and Skylar raised her hand.

"No, she doesn't." Skylar said firmly.

Angel sighed, caving to Skylar's persistence, "Fine, alright? You can stay at my place. I live with my aunt."

"You would do that?" Skylar asked, turning to look at Angel as she drove.

"It's either that, or you go home. But, you said you don't wanna go back home, so...yeah. I'm not having by best friend out on the-"

"Hold up. Did you just say, 'best friend'? I mean, you're pretty popular so-"

"Don't be a doofus, Sky. We've been friends our whole lives, of course we're besties." Angel chuckled, pulling the car into her driveway, "Oh, and if I were you, I'd lay off the telekinesis for a little. Something tells me your body might not be able to handle all of that stress. But at least when you're all healed up, I could maybe make you a suit or something? Got a few materials lying around."

"Sure...but I mean, if YOU had powers, would you dial them back in this situation?" Skylar coughed.

"Seeing as you've coughed more today, than, like, ever, I'd say you're not ready to fight crime. Ooooorrrr a fly." Angel laughed.

"Well, gee, thanks for the vote of confidence. First thing I DO need, though, is a new phone. This one's sh-oop, hold that thought." Skylar replied, pausing as her phone rang, "Hello?" She answered.

"Miss Skylar Ross, this is the Lagonda Bay Coroner's office. Your mother's been in an accident-"

"No way. No way...no..."Skylar felt tears flowing down her face and her throat closed up.

"If you can, we'd like you to come have a look." The coroner replied.

"I'm a little bit busy right now, can I stop by tomorrow?" Skylar winced at her leg pain.

"Alright. I am very sorry for your loss." The coroner said, then hung up abruptly.

"What's up?" Angel asked, looking over at Skylar with caring eyes.

"Ahhh...I don't wanna talk about it. Right now, I think I just need rest." Skylar sighed. Angel helped her out of the car, and they headed inside Angel's house.

Skylar walked into their guest room, and threw herself down onto the bed, careful not to land face down or else she'd get a world of hurt from the numerous stitches running up her thigh. She closed her eyes, and all of the noise faded to black, and shortly after, her mind recalled a past memory...

_Lagonda Bay Research and Development Laboratory_

_SEVEN MONTHS AGO_

_Skylar and her classmates were on a guided tour of the laboratory, ending in the genetic mutation sector, which involved experimenting with the effects of radioactive fumes on monkeys. _

_"Don't take your masks off, guys. Trust us, you don't wanna inhale this stuff." One scientist said._

_Just then, Skylar coughed, and slid off her mask briefly, then immediately put it back on. But it was too late. She had already inhaled a small portion of the fumes, and they were already changing specific things in her DNA. After the trip, Skylar noticed some changes. She felt a tingling in her brain; this was the start of her powers beginning to develop. She looked at herself, and noticed a blue streak of her hair, just above her right eye. It wasn't there before the trip, either. Sure enough, a week later, on her sixteenth birthday, her powers had developed. She accidentally though about moving a chair? It moved halfway across the room. Thoughts of snapping someone's leg? Done, off to the emergency room with them. From this day on, she knew: She had to use those very same powers to fight crime._


End file.
